Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover
by Red Writing Express
Summary: Jade is girl with talent. Cat is a girl from a broken home. Andre is a mentally scarred kid with a fear of heights. Beck is a boy with bruises, locked behind the door of fear. They all have a secret and they all have one cure; Jade. Will she be able to help them before they hit the ground? Will Jade keep her secret hidden? (Slightly AU) You choose the ship. Reviews are our drug.
1. Brotherly Love

**A/N: First Victorious story. This is a team effort with my best guy friends, Writing and Express. If you wanna know more about us, check out our profile. Please review and thanks for clicking! We do not own Victorious  
-Red, from Red Writing Express**

His voice was distant. Very distant. Like a melody, long forgotten in your head yet you cannot forget the silent tune. His voice was great; strong, soothing, deep, dreamy and above all, warm. It entered my ears slowly with the wind blowing in the background much like in the movies. "_Can you hear it_?"

I remain silent, watching the rain pour across the window of my room in the attic. I wasn't complaining; the attic was smooth and white like an apartment wall and it was quite advanced for most storages that were located upstairs, considering we had a giant house in L.A. I stare at the drops as they slide across the cold glass to which I cool my forehead on. I always loved when it rained. It's like I wasn't the only one crying.

"_Listen, Jadelyn. It's all around_!"

I try to stay strong; I need to. I sighed and pull out my worn-out notebook.

"_I can't hear it, Jacky! I can't hear it_!"

"No, stop it!" I snarl to myself in my thoughts; stop thinking about it! Just write. Writing will make it better. Like writing to Santa. I hear his voice again, talking about the jolly old man and his small helpers. I can't help it! I needed to know but I didn't want to spend time in the hospital again. Not this time. This was a new life, a new school, a new time. Tears stream from my face. I close my eyes and release the pain through the liquid flowing from my eyes, blinding my eyesight.

_"Listen. Close your eyes."_

_He carried me on his shoulders as I gripped his messy hair with a bit a curls at the end of his bangs. He smiled and pulled me off his strong figure, only to place me upon a log that hung between trees in the woods. We were in the middle of nowhere and he was so happy. I trusted him so I smiled along and waited for him. I closed my eyes, listening to his instructions. "The music...can you hear it? It's got a beat," He whispered. I nodded and smiled, focusing again. _

_Swish! Swish! Errrck! Nic-nok! _

_"I...I can hear it. I think," I said, opening my eyes. _

_"You just got to make the beat yours," He replied, grasping his torch lit with a bright new flame. I watched in awe as he leaped onto a log stuck in the air between two trees. "Music is all around, Jadelyn. It warms you deep down in your heart and keeps you feeling alone because you never are." He jumped off and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap. "When you feel like a complete jerk, music can make you feel again. It'll bring back your good memories on the days of your worst. Especially, you. You've got something, kid."_

_"No...I -" I stopped mid-sentence. "Really?"_

_"Are you kidding? You're Jadelyn West! You're perfect," He smiled. My face grew warm as I thanked him. "But I don't think music is my thing."_

_"You're right. It's not just music! It's acting and writing!" Jack cheered. "Watch and learn, kid!" He leaped onto the log again and raised the torch happily. "We've got a beast to kill, boys! And girl."_

_"The one that lives in the woods?" I gasp, following his lead. _

_He nods his head and starts to sing, "So it's time to take some action, Jade! It's time to follow me, Through the mist, through the woods, Through the darkness and the shadows, It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride"_

_He jumped off, waving the light around, "Say a prayer, then we're there, At the drawbridge of a castle, And there's something truly terrible inside!" He leaned close and fast, "It's a beast! He's got fangs, Razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast, Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead-"_

_"Good and Dead!" I sang, jumping on his arm as he lifted me on his back. _

_"KILL THE BEAST!" We roared, running through the forest. We continued the song until we were finally on the path home._

_I looked down at him from his shoulders, "Do you really like music, Jacky?" _

_"I love it. When I'm famous, I'll buy a house in L.A and live young forever! Everyone will know the name of Jackson West!" He smiled, looking up. _

_"What about me?" I asked, folding my arms stubbornly. _

_"That's right, little one! Everyone will know the name of Jackson and Jadelyn West," He cheered. I look up and see the dark, grey clouds. _

_"Look, Jacky! It's about to rain," I called, pointing up. I smiled; I always loved it when it rained. It's reminds me of freedom for my imangination. Jack sped up his pace and we came closer to home._

_We lived in an old house in a field where you could hear the sound of the wind when you're at your loudest. "Jack!" A voice called. We walked on top of the hill and spotted our parents. Jack's smile slowly faded. _

SNAP! My pencil snaps in the palm of my sweaty hand. I almost never sweat; only when I have these visions. They aren't visions, though; these are flashbacks. I remember Jack, fighting against someone to keep something safe. To keep _me_ safe. I needed to know more but I couldn't.

Warm arms wrap around my slim body, "Ready for bed, love?"

My eyes shoot open and I'm forced to examine my brother's worried face. I gasp softly, "I- Jack-"

"Shhh...it's fine. Just promise me this is the last time you'll cry. There's nothing to worry about. Everything's fine," He says, lifting me off my reading nook that I was resting on, watching the storm unfold from inside. He takes a few steps and sets me down on my bed, pulling my blankets over my body. He pulls off my shoes and releases my hair that was tied into a ponytail. He sits at the foot of my bed and looks at me, "You want to talk about it?"

I look down and interlock my fingers with my other hand, fumbling a bit, "I'm starting...to get bad again."

His smile drops; I don't dare to look up for I know how much I let him down. "Chin up, beautiful."

I look up and smile, "Don't you mean sexy?"

"Pfft! Whatever! You're lucky I'm not a girl; I'd smoke all you bitches!"

I laugh and punch his arm playfully. "Whatever!"

"Yep, it's the truth. Forget about Beyonce! It's all about this single lady," He grins.

"Ew, nope! Get out! I have school tomorrow! Get out!" I snap, trying to hold my laughter with a small, playful smile on my lips.

He rises and purposely struts out of the room. I groan with a small smile, hiding my face in my pillow.

"Wait!" I call. He comes back, strutting.

"My, my. Did I forget something, Jadelyn?" He teases.

"Yes, Jacky!" I smile, looking down to hide the tint of red in my cheeks. Jack grabs my blanket, tucks me in and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, lovely. Tomorrow we have our first day of High School! Hollywood Arts High. Exciting," He smiles, walking out. The lights turn off before he shuts the door and I close my eyes.

Hopefully I don't have these visions in my sleep again. I mean, flashbacks.

* * *

I gasp, sitting up in my bed as fast as a bullet. "That wasn't real. Just a dream. Not a flashback. Just a dream. Everything's fine. You're normal! Everyone has nightmares."

_But why did it feel so real?_ I thought. I hear rain pelt against my window; I always loved it when it rained. Like I wasn't alone in the world.

I climb out of my bed and trudge out of the basement, remaining as silent as the air around us. I walk into a room; a figure is displayed under grey sheets and a black blanket.

"Jacky?" I say, sounding much like an innocent child. He rises quickly, feeling a bit drowsy. I'm the only one who is allowed to call him Jacky; Jack was tough, mean and bitter! Although everyone in his Performing Arts College was terrified of him, he was much like a diamond; sure, they are rough by the edges but they are impossible to find.

"What's wrong?"

"I...can't sleep." That is actually true.

"Another nightmare?"

I can't lie to him, "Yes."

My tall brother stands up from the bed and trudges over to me. I stare down at my black slippers; my sleeping attire consisted of a white tanktop, blue pajama pants with colorful sets of printed scissors and a loose button-up pajama long sleeve. My hair was messy, long and loose; honestly, I was quite good looking even without trying. I'm not one to deny a compliment; Jack always said if boys compliment you, say thanks and move on, never deny it.

A large hand finds my forehead and lifts my head upward, my eyesight falling upon my brother's looks. We could pass for twins; he had messy, raven black hair and grey-like blue eyes. We both had pale, smooth skin and a deep passion for music, writing and acting. My brother is an acter but we both agreed to keep it a secret; I couldn't handle much stress without going into a total breakdown. He was able to pay the bills and was pretty much as rich as rich could get.

Jack was tall, strong, very built and quite a looker. He wears a white muscle shirt, black pajama pants and white socks. He swipes his thumb across my eye to catch a tear. "Such a trooper."

"I-Can I-"

"C'mon, love," He smiles, lifting me up. He carries me on his back, bring back old memories. It's getting harder not to cry. He walks back to the bed before setting me on the floor and climbing in. He lifts up the sheets and the blanket, "Come on. Get in."

My facial expressions brighten and I roll over next to him, feeling a nice warm feeling in my stomach. I always feel safe in my brother's arms; he was so protective and loving. He wraps his arm around my waist and places a leg around my legs. We can still hear the storm outside; thunder filling our ears and lightning spilling through the cracks of the window the curtain didn't cover. "If I die young, lay me down on bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song," I sigh; that could be in a song!

"Damn, girl! Just 'cause I put my leg around you, don't mean you gonna die," He chuckles in an street accent; I swat him and cry out:

"I don't talk like that!" _Who in the world would mock someone by making a fake accent that obviously is not their real accent? Not me, that's who!_

"That's from a song I might make," I insist, hugging his strong arm that was wrapped protectively around my waist. It's still raining outside. I always love it when it rained; no matter who or what left me, rain always stayed by my side. Rain was the only thing certain in my life that I would love forever. Besides Jacky here of course.

"Good; that's what I like to hear. My sister making her music," Jack sighs happily.

I remain silent for a while, "What if the kids at Hollywood Arts don't like me?"

"Are you kidding? You're Jadelyn West! You're perfect," He grins.

"Thanks, Jacky," I replied, closing my eyes. We listened to the song the grey, stormy clouds sang; rain pelted across his bay window and thunder clapped along to the cloud's song. "Can you hear it?" He whispers in my ear before falling asleep.

I smile and begin to drift to sleep; tomorrow was my first day of high school. Ever! Not to mention it was a "talent" school. As I begin to fall asleep, I hear the rain storm become distant.

I always loved it when it rained.

**A/N: ****If we get enough reviews, we'll turn it into an action packed, romance story with funny things and it'll be awesome. So please review.  
-RWE (Red Writing Express)**


	2. Let's Be Freaks

**A/N: Yes, this is an AU. We're cranking it up a bit but throwing some very exciting stuff in this story. R&R please.  
Express, from Red Writing Express!**

"Ugh! My heart!" I cry out, falling back. I released tears and a soft whimper of painful emotions.

"Great! If I may add something," Jack insists.

"You may," I smile, gesturing him to continue. I wipe my salty substance while he explains his idea.

"You rather not talk while fake-crying. It's too obvious and honestly, I think it's obnoxious!" He sighs, gripping the steering wheel.

"Yeah! Thanks, Jacky," I grin, writing a note down in my journal labeled "Acting 101" that I have been writing in for years. I slam the book shut and stuff it in my backpack. I examine my look one more time; I wore a black band tee, dark faded jeans, black converse and a bit of makeup under my eyes. My black hair was messy, like usual but I did look hot. I blush a bit, smile and turn to my brother who is wearing a black suit and black tie. His teacher explained that they needed to "dress for sucess" and lucky for Jack, he needed a suit to complete the act he needed to perform in class. He grasped his coffee disposable cup and sipped the caramel flavored drink.

"Have you ever heard of Trina Vega?" He asks, looking forward at the packed road. I loved his car; you couldn't hear a thing outside.

"Hm, no. Who is she?" I reply, turning to him.

"Well, she's very pretty but I don't like her that way. Anyways, she's this really annoying girl but she's freaking awesome," Jack smiles.

"What? How can she be annoying and awesome?"

"Well, look at you. You manage to work it," He shoots back, grinning.

"True," I chuckle. "Continue."

"Anyways, she's always acting to be annoying. Everytime she tries out for a part, she gets the annoying person. Trina always practices by being the annoying girl but when she's alone with her friends, she's the best person in the world! Just thought I might tell you; never judge a book by it's cover," He says. I smile, nod and look ahead, cranking the volume of the radio up.

"God, Jade, you're going to make us deaf," He growls.

"SO BE IT! IT'S ROCK AND ROLL," I shout over the loud music.

He parks the car in the lot of my new school and sighs casually, "Get the fuck out of my car."

"Gladly," I grin. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. I turn and look over my new school. I felt so nervous suddenly but I was exciting!

"You want me to come and get your schedule with you?" He offers. I shoot him a confused glare to earn a worried and concerned look. What he really ment to say was: "**You want me to help you through**?"

I turn back and release a sigh. I smile, "Nah, I got it, bro!" Translation: "**I'm older now. Thanks anyways**."

Our relationship was different in public but still loving. I climb out and look at him, crossing my fingers. He crosses his fingers in return. Translation for the sign: "**Hopefully, this is the one**."

He holds up a rock sign, "Rock on, Jadelyn!"

"Rock on, Jacky!" I reply, holding up my rock sign.

I pull on my black beanie and enter the school, pushing both doors. Everyone automatically turns and examine me, whispering a few things. I walk through, ignoring them.

_So far, so good, _I think to myself.

Finally, they turn back to their regular conversations. I smile, release a sigh and walk through. After a few minutes, I find the front office. "Jadelyn West!" I smile, twitching excitedly at the lady at the front desk. Her name tag read: "Julia Dawn Blackwood"

She was twenty one years old from looks and she had her daughter sitting next to her. I throw a nod her daughter's way, earning a bright blush from the stranger.

"Jadelyn West? As in Jackson West's little sister?" The lady gasps.

I nod and blush a bit, "Yeah! That's me."

"I'm a big fan! Here you go. If you want to chat anytime, just call," She smiles, handing me her card and my schedule.

"Thanks," I grin and walk towards my first period class.

"Sikowitz? Uh, got it," I sigh, folding the paper and placing it in my pocket. I grip my backpack and grasp the doorhandle of the classroom. I close my eyes and imagine Jack, holding onto my shoulder. He gives me a smile and says: "Rock on, Jadelyn!"

"What if they don't like me?" I mumble towards him.

"Are you kidding? You're Jadelyn West. You're perfect," He grins.

I open my eyes and open the door, looking around. The class turns towards the girl whom just missed most of class. Five more minutes until lunch? I should've gotten here earlier! Why didn't Jack tell me? I forgot to look on the school's page. I'm such a dork! I shake off the negativity and close the door silently.

"Ah!" says the man dressed like a hippy on stage that stood in front of the classroom. "Attention, class! This is our new student. Well, come on! Introduce yourself."

I smile; I think I was going to like this guy, "Sure thing, sir!" With a new confidence found, I stomped on stage and grin.

My expression slowly fades once I see how many people were watching me; like...twenty! I gulp and suck it up.

"Remember what Jack said. Remember what Jack said," I whisper to myself. I look around, "I'm Jadelyn! I love acting, music, writing and I'm getting into modeling soon. So I'm like...all threat."

A girl raises her hand and speaks before getting called on, "Um, yeah! You look awfully familiar. Um, what's your last name?"

"Oh! Of course. I'm Jadelyn West," I smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone cries out. They quickly run to me and start asking millions of questions about my brother. I felt like screaming; I don't like attention! I don't like people. I don't want this. I don't like this school. I'm not ment to be in the spotlight!

With these things running through my mind, I push past them and race out of class. I ran out of the school and outside where they had tables for lunch. I sit down and pull out my phone.

"Jack has to pick me up," I groan, texting as fast as I could. My fingers stop as I remember Jack's worried face. He would've felt awful. This school was supposed to be different. I can't let Jack down; no matter what, this was going to be my school.

The bell rings and I choose a table closer to the parking lot. The table is empty; thank god. I sigh and grab my lunch from my backpack. "I wonder what Jack packed me," I smile, searching through the brown paper bag. "Aha! Mm! Peanut butter! My favorite." I pull back the plastic and take a bite, releasing a moan. I skipped breakfast.

"Hi!" A voice called. I scream and turn to see a girl with red hair. She giggles and walks closer.

"I-I-I...please! No more questions about my brother," I beg, closing my eyes and releasing a sigh.

"No, that's not why I'm here."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Well...you just seemed...interesting," She says, looking at her feet. "Maybe we have a lot in common."

"I highly doubt that," I eye her up and down. She takes a seat and pulls out her lunch. "Sure, take a seat," I mutter sarcastically, considering she was already settling in.

"I'm Cat, by the way," She smiles.

"Like the animal?" I reply happily.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're so mean to me!" She cries, getting up.

"Wait, no! Stay!" I plead. Her eyes widen. I look down with a red tint across my face, "I...don't like to eat alone."

Cat smiled, "Well, you aren't alone."

It's weird how a person can just change your entire view on the school in a matter of seconds. We have a variety of conversations and got to know a lot about each other. I learn about her family and basically, everything about her that was on a need-to-know basis.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asks after a few conversations about talent and re-location from our old home.

"_The Scissoring."_

Her eyes widen, "That's...my favorite movie."

"Really?" I smile, sipping my apple juice from my glass cup. "Wow. I didn't think innocent Cat Valentine would be into thrillers! What's your favorite color?"

"Black and red!" We say in unison.

"I'm not innocent," She snarls and I roll my eyes with a smile. I crossed my arms and smirked, enjoying that I cracked her.

"Most important person in your life?" Cat asks.

"My brother!" We answer in unison. We cheer.

"That's so cool!" I shout happily, smiling. "We do have a lot in common!"

Cat remains silent before looking up, "Wanna be best friends?"

"What? No. I mean, you're great but you shouldn't be hanging around a loser like me," I sigh.

"Are you kidding? You're Jadelyn West! You're practically perfect," She grins, taking a bite of her fruit salad with sprinkles.

"Okay but I warned you. I'm like...a big crazy freak!" I joke, grinning. She interlocks her hand with mine and gives me a warm smile.

"That's okay," Cat says warmly. "We can be freaks. Together."

"Jadelyn," I say quickly. She arches her right eyebrow.

"My name," I sigh. "It's Jadelyn."

She nods. "Call me Jadey," I say.

"Oh, do you friends call you that?" Cat teases.

I grin, "No one calls me that," I lock fingers with her and smile brightly. "You, however, are different."

**A/N: Please review for the short but fluffy chapter! Next one will be longer and more dramatic so prepare your feelings!  
-R.W.E**


	3. Feel Good

**A/N: I'm updating two chapters at once. This one is short but it has a bit of Bade in it and a chunk of Cade in it. Hope you enjoy. (Note: This is an AU but not really. It's exactly the same but through my ways)  
-R.W.E**

"Can you believe it? Our first high school party!" Cat squeels, hugging my arm.

"Yeah, yeah, babe. Settle down," I grin, opening the door for her.

"Such a gentlema- I mean - gentlewoman," She winks at me. My face grows warm and I have this feeling in my gut; I shrug it off. This is what friendship feels like. A weird, sick feeling that makes you want to throw-up.

We look around; the party is at full-swing! I can't believe this is what a high school party looks like! Oh god, I'm so excited.

"LET'S PARTY!" I scream, earning a cheer from the teenagers around me. Cat grasps my wrist and rushes through the crowd. She dances, waving her arms around gently. I giggle and gulp a nervous lump in my throat. Jack taught me how to dance! I move my hips and legs to the music. It was more a hip-hop dance; thank god they were playing Jay-Z!

I look around; they have party streamers all around and confetti bags that were stuck to the ceiling, waiting for the perfect moment to bust. Today was a day that we made up with the name of Artism! It was a day to just join together and show off your talent. At twelve of midnight, you were to make a wish and it was supposed to come true. I don't believe in this mumbo-jumbo but, hey, come on! Who doesn't want to go to a high school party?

The party was simple which ment, no drugs or anything too risky. The big house was filled with people: gymnastic people flipping on the staircase, actors dying on the living room couches, painting murals on walls and such. I stop to see a boy, dying on the sofa next to another boy. He was an amazing actor! It actually seemed like he was in great pain. He had short, messy hair that was a great turn on for me. "Go talk to him," Cat insist, giggling.

"What? No! He's way to hot. What? No! I mean, he's cold. Very cold. He's not hot. I meant to say that he looks hot. You know, like the air in here is hot and -"

"Shhh...find your love," She says quickly, shoving me. I trip over the coffee table and face-plant onto the sofa cushion. I'm going to kill Cat.

"Nice dead act. You seem a little stiff though! Loosen up," A voice says. I know it belongs that boy. I smile weakly.

"Yeah. I've been practicing though," I giggle. I rise and take a seat next to him and his friend.

"I'm Beck, by the way," He smiles.

"Jade-"

"Jade? Nice name! That's my boy Andre," He says, pointing behind me. I turn to face a dark skinned boy with short, spiky hair.

"S'up!" The boy grins, slapping my hand. It's handshake, I can tell.

"Hey," I sigh.

"Hello, Jadelyn! Hey, guys," Cat chuckles.

"Hey, Cat," The boys nod.

My eyes widen; she knew them?! Ugh, why does Cat do this to me? "So, let's play some games to break the ice and get to know each other. Twenty one questions, anyone?"

"Yeah!" We cheer towards Beck's suggestion.  
**-TIME SKIP-**

"I think - I think that the only reason we die is -" I say, gesturing dramatically with my hands.

"Dude, I know - I know what you're going to say and I like, totally agree with you. One hundred percent," Beck mutters. We're all drunk off our asses. Cat and Andre are dancing and the party is simmering down a bit. Everyone is trying to save their energy for midnight. I can't wait!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," I scold. "Let me at least finish."

He nods.

"I think the only reason we die is 'cause we accept it! DUNNHHH," I say in breathy voice at the end.

"D-do you think I'll ever find the right one?" He asks, looking at me.

"What? Oh man! Of course, dude! What are you talking about? Of course!" I exclaim.

"Jade, you're like really pretty. You're hot," Beck insists.

"Thanks! I like - you have a pretty face, too," I giggle, poking his face.

"Man, your eyes. You have hot eyes, too. The kind of eyes that deserve extra attention, you know?" He slurrs drunkily.

"T-thanks," I mutter, looking into my cup. It was empty much to my disappointment. Beck rises a little and presses his lips against mine. Taken back, my eyes widen; I finally melt into the kiss and dig my hands into his hair.

We pull away for air and he comes back for another serving but an arm yanks him back. "Come on, loverboy! We're in trouble," Andre cries, dragging him out.

"C-CALL ME!" Beck hollars over.

"Y-yes! Totally! I will...I will email you my street address," I shout. I look around; Cat is dancing and I'm sitting alone.

I watch her move with a smirk, drinking from Beck's cup. He tasted good! Like mint or some crap like that. I look around to see guys, running around without shirts. They were very built much to my liking. I grin and watch them run around, splashing water with plastic guns at everyone.

"Hey, Jadey! How was Beck?" Cat asks, slunking on the couch.

"Like Prince Charming!" I hiccup. "Andre?"

"Eh, I don't know. I don't feel that spark with him. I still need to find a way to translate my feelings," She sighs.

"No, you don't! I'm like the Queen of Hearts. Either breaking 'em or making 'em! That's me. Here, I'll teach you how," I explain, hiccuping again. I pull her onto the dance floor.

"Okay, I'm like...Jade. Maybe you feelings for me, right?" I ask.

She nods.

"Good! Now, we're going to dance while you speak your feelings."

I grab her arm and we starting dancing happily.

"I feel happy," She shouts over the music.

"Good," I call back. We move to a different song again.

"I feel crazy! Like we can rob a bank or eat a whole bag of cheetos really fast. Hot cheetos," Cat says.

"You rebel!" I grin jokingly.

"Okay! You've done great. Now, let's find another feeling," I sigh. She nods and listens to the music, trying to find the right dance.

"I got it," I cheer. I spin her around and press my hips against hers, grinding.

"Just practice," I tell her.

"Practice. Right," She replies in a trance. She turns a bright red but starts moving to the music. I dig my fingers into her waist and she releases a tiny noise. I do it again but this time, more determined. The noise came louder and I feel her pulse starting to increase. Cat raises her arms and digs her hands into her locks of red hair. I press my lips to her ear and breathe: "What do you feel now?"

"...I-I don't know. I feel...good," She replies in a breathy whisper. I nod and lead her back to the couch.

"That's your problem! Just find what you felt there and then, we'll talk, got it?" I yawn, taking a seat.

"Yeah but Jade?"

"Huh?"

"Can I practice something on you?"

"Sure as long as we have clothes on," I wink to which she replied with a bright red blush.

"Yeah! It's not like that. Anyways, no matter what, it's just practice."

I nod.

Cat releases a hesitated sigh and presses her lips against mine. This girl really loved candy; I can taste cherry lipgloss on her. She frantically grabs at my hoodie and sits on my lap. Her hands run under the hem of my shirt. Her hand is cold from holding her icey drink all night. My lips gape apart, releasing a soft gasp of well needed air. She runs her tongue across mine and shifts across my lap. Her legs wrap around my waist and she grinds into me.

I release a small moan; I have to admit! Cat knew her shit. Why didn't see try this with Andre? I know what I'm doing with Beck when we get to that level. Maybe she could give me lessons or something. I felt weird, having to go to my brother for sex advice; Cat here doesn't seem to mind since she has her tongue down my throat.

Cat moves away from me, giving me a chance to breathe as she places her mouth on my neck. She gently bites my shoulder and moves upward. My breath is coming in short, ragged pants. I release a louder moan once she nips at my skin. She nips again and I reply with the same response as before. She knows she's found my weak spot and begins to suck. I'm panting again. She nibs at my ear once she pulled apart from my neck.

"What do you feel now?" She whispers in a rather sultry manner.

"I f-feel g-good," I breathe out.

"THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY ARTISM!" Everyone cries out. My eyes widen as the bags of confetti explode and land around everyone. Two girls and two guys step on stage to begin a set as everyone cranks the party up to maxium power. Cat grinds her hips into me again and whispers.

"Make a wish, Jade."  
**-TIME SKIP-**  
I sit at the coffee shop. Cat sits in front of me with a smile.

"That was..."

"Weird? Too risky? Did you like it?"

"I...enjoyed it," I admit.

She squeels! "Thanks, Jade."

"Okay! We never speak about this again?" I insist.

"Yeah. It was kinda weird," Cat blushes brightly.

We sip our coffees.

"Wait! If you liked it, does that make you a lesbian?" She gasps.

"Easy! That doesn't make me a lesbian. Beck's pretty sexy and he gets me...horny...so I doubt that I love women."

She shrugs.

"Wait, did you enjoy it?"

"Loved it," Cat grins.

"AHA! What are you?"

"I still like boys!" She insists.

"Fine. Um, I guess we're bisexuals then," I say calmly.

Cat takes it in for awhile, "Okay. That's cool." She then explains why it's good to be bisexual, considering the world might end and how you'll have to reproduce and some other crazy shit like that. Cat's head is filled up stuff. I begin to daydream of Beck. He's so freaking cute! Man, I'm so lucky to have him like me. Wait, what if it's the beer talking? Aw man! What if it wasn't? He barely had three drinks. Andre told me they were strong drinkers! What if we go out? What if girls try to take him away from me? No! That can't happen. Wait, Jade, don't be one of those jealous girls. Just keep calm and listen to Cat rant about crazy stuff.

I can see that on a T-shirt.

**-Time Skip- **

"So, you're bisexual now?" Jack asks me.

"I guess," I shrug.

"How do you know?"

"Girls are hot lately," I mutter. That is true so I'm not actually lying to him about Cat's little lap dance. It wasn't like we had sex or anything! Anyways, I'm kinda interested in Beck more.

"Uh-huh. Okay, I still accept you, love," He sighs. Jack grabs my forehead and kisses it. "Good night."

"Night," I smile. He walks out of my room and shuts the attic door. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

My eyelids flutter open and I look at the time:

4: 24

It turned four twenty-five just now. I get up from my bed and take a seat at my desk.

I grab the matches I keep nearby and suddenly, light splays across my walls. I carefully light a candle and sigh.

Tiredly, I pull a piece of paper and an envelope. I grasp my pen filled with ink and begin to write.

Jack told me to write when I feel like this; when I start having visions again. I hesitate. I thought I was over this shit! I'm going insane. I'm going crazy. I don't want to go to the hospital again. It's so lonely. It's awful. People fear me because they think I'm sick. They be nice to me when I do something wrong. I want to be treated fairly. I want to be treated for what I am doing; not for what I have done.

I slowly begin to run the tip of the pen across the slice of thin paper. Jack said to write to "my friend" to release my problems. So here I go. What should I write? I'm feeling weird again. I'm feeling worthless, lonely, regretting what I have done, and tired.

_Dear friend,_

_I'm starting to get_** -**_  
_

I pause for bit; it hurts.

_Bad again..._

**A/N: We wrote this at night so we may regret this. Oh well. Please review for suggestions of ships such as Bade, Cade, Jandre, Bandre, Candre or some stuff like that. SO...what do you think?  
-Red Writing Express**


	4. Starving Denial

**A/N: Wow! Lots of ships here, huh? My favorite so far is by -silly. And to your question, Jade is nice in this story but you'll find out why soon. I counted the ship request and the winner is...*drum roll* A tie! Bade, Jandre and Cade! Care to break that tie? Review your ships! I have a feeling there will be more characters joining in. Soon.**

Dear friend,

Please don't try to find out who I am. I don't want you to do that. If you don't try to figure out who I am, you won't feel scared. Scared of the kid who spent time in the hospital for people thinking they were mentally ill. Just think of me as your friend like I'll be thinking of you. I hope it's okay for me to think that. You see, I haven't made a friend since my hometown. Jack tries to hook me up with kids my age but we just never click. They all love me but they love the fake me. I don't want to disappoint Jack or ruin his reputation so I act mean and tough in front of the kids. Yes, they fear me but they love me. They're always trying to invite me over but that's because they want to hook up with me. Just recently, I found out why the girls wanted me to go to their sleep-overs. Yeah, they flirt nonstop. Who wouldn't want to get with someone that's related to Jackson West? A mental person like me. Ugh, I hate that word. But that's what the doctors think of me even when I'm not. I took a test to prove it but they still treat me like I'm sick. The girls and guys want me. The fake me.

I've been getting worst by the minute. These visions are too much. I don't want to go to the hospital. Luckily, Cat has helped me through it. Without her knowing, of course. I don't want her to find out about my condition. I'll be treated like a complete outcast just like last time. People don't want to be friends with a person like me; always having to be nice and agreeing to everything they say. Cat has her own opinions! That's the way I like it. She great, funny, sassy and beautiful. Speaking of beautiful girls, I have to admit. I'm bisexual. Great, huh?

That's just great! I'm a freak and guess what? To top it all off, I'm gay. How great is that? Now, no one can accept me. I care about my reputation a lot. I've haven't got into any fights, gotten good grades, and met great people. I haven't heard any rumors about them. Well, I have. But I try to ignore them.

I haven't been completely honest with Jack. We don't talk much anymore. Did I tell you he had a girlfriend? Yeah, I found out about that yesturday. He told me they've been together for six months and that they were going to celebrate. He told me that dinner was in the fridge and that I could help myself. Doesn't he miss me like I miss him? Doesn't he miss our talks, our nights together, our fun? Doesn't he miss us? I know it's weird but I feel like a stranger in my own house. Like I don't know the person downstairs. It's winter and maybe we can enjoy that together. Yesturday was the last day of school before winter break so that's great. But not so great once I found out Jack got a part for a movie. His girlfriend is the female lead. I should feel happy but I don't. I feel replaced. I'm supposed to be favorite girl. Do you hear me? I sound like a jealous little kid! I'm never jealous. Only with the people I love but that's reasonable, right? I'm just really scared of losing them.

Where was I? I haven't been completely honest with Jack. I haven't told him about Cat. About my "little" crush on her. About my little crush on Beck. Even Andre! Do you think I should just stop? How do you stop a crush? I don't know. I would've known if Jack would've talk to me. Lately, he's been mean to me. I guess that's okay. He has a reputation to keep up. I must be mental to think he would treat like he did forever. I just missed being loved.

Andre has been hiding a lot. I really want to get to know him. So last week, I did. I went to his house because they were having game night with Cat and Beck. Finally, Cat had a partner in charades. Beck and Cat shared a ride home and I waited for Jack to pick me up. Again, he's busy. Oh well. Perfect time to get to know Andre right?

We talked for a bit. I confessed about my parents. About how I was torn away from them by the CIA. How they are probably across the ocean on a dangerous mission, risking their lives for this damn country! But I didn't confess much because I broke down crying, talking about the fragile subject. I broke him. He poured out his secrets to me. Andre's parents died when he was in middle school. He loved them a lot but at time, he was going through his moody phase. He had a fight with them and ran away during a storm. Worst part of it all: it was Christmas. Andre can't go through Winter without crying his eyes out. Why? His parents got hit by a truck carrying oil. Andre was lucky that he had a laywer for an uncle. They went into court against the company for that drunk-driving incident. That's how Andre afforded his house and being able to enter Hollywood Arts High. His uncle is his new guardian but he hardly sees him. Join the club, buddy.

Andre's family have rumors. They say that it's all his fault and he believes him. He has no family except for his uncle. Family is a group or a person that care about you. He kept crying until I hugged him. I kissed him. God, I was stupid. But I felt a connection with him. Like I was able to understand his faults even though there weren't any. It wasn't his fault. I just needed to get a stronger bond with him. I guess I just think that now, that I have dirt on him, he won't leave me. I feel like he loves me. I guess I just miss that feeling.

Jack must've went to a Hollywood party and gotten home drunk. He forgot to pick me up. Either that or he wanted to spent some time with his girlfriend. I try to avoid the other reason: that he just flat out doesn't care about me anymore. I've felt like an outcast all my life but once I was near Jack, that all disappeared. I was Jadelyn. Not Jade. He was home. Now, I don't feel safe anywhere.

I slept over with Andre. I slept in his arms. We didn't talk.

In fear that if we did, the other one would break.

I laid my head on his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat. I loved that. But I was also feared it. Feared it because one day, it will truly stop.

Speaking of stopping, I think I need to stop thinking too much. I was so deep in thought, I almost confessed my crush on Cat. To her! Since then, she's been more suspicious around me. She's been finding out too much. I don't want to confess things to her but I want a true friendship with her. Maybe something more. I can't. She's my only friend. My only real friend. But she's not. It's so complicated! It's stupid. I just don't want to disappoint anybody. I care.

I'm getting pretty thin. That's good, right? No one can judge my weight now. You see, Jack hasn't left me alone like this. Ever. I'm not used to cooking for myself. I guess the microwave TV dinners will be good enough. I don't want to run out so I limited myself for one meal a day. School days are the best. I have two meals. This is going to be a long winter. I'm counting off the days until I return to Hollywood Arts. Doesn't Jack know I can't cook? Speaking of Jack, I haven't seen in a whole day. I'm writing this because I have nothing to do and I have** a lot** of problems. I miss him; Okay, I can't stop. I'm sorry if this paper is wet once you get it. I can't stop crying. My stomach hurts a lot. I need someone to save me. Everyone needs a Jack. I'm losing mine.

Don't even get me started about Beck. God, he must think I'm a slut. He wants something with me but I can't commit! Why can't he just understand that I want a real relationship? I can't have one if I like someone else. I just want to be real. He's so nice and talented and handsome and ugh! I'm a complete mess with a nice cover. Which brings me back to my brother, my guardian, the only person who cares about me. I took a shower earlier and my stomach is getting flatter. I'm not starving myself, am I? Of course not! I'm just saving. I have a lot of problems.

I wish Jack was Jacky. He'd understand me better than I understood myself. You see, I'm both happy and sad. And I'm still trying to figure out how that could be. I just hope things get better soon.

Sincerely,  
Your friend

P.S. I still have to go to Hollywood Arts in a week because of Sikowitz project. On the bright side, they'll be serving breakfast, lunch and dinner! I can also see Andre, Beck and Cat. But I have to perform a song that brings out my emotions. That's hard because I hide my emotions well. I hide a lot of things well. I hope that doesn't change.

**A/N: Jade wrote a letter to her "friend". Please review for the sake of her starving.  
-R.W.E (Yes as in, Red, Writing and Express. Go to our profile for more info on us)**


	5. Abused Secrets

**A/N: Real short but a little something for you Bade shippers. This is a little dark. Just warning you. Should I change the rating to M? **

"Cat, thanks," I smile. She grins and hands me the dice. I narrow my eyes and begin to play in my game-mode. I cup the two cubes in my hand and shake them furiously; I eventually release and the couple roll across the board.

Cat picks up a card, smiling. She narrows her eyes and speaks in a dangerous voice, "You come across a group of wizards. They demean you, they ruin your treasurable events, and do horrible things. What do you do?"

I hum a musical sigh, "Well..." I think hard. "I'd use my musical spell."

"Entering a music spell? What are your lyrics?" She raises an eyebrow, smirking.

It's game night for me and Cat. She's so great! The greatest friend I could ask for. I tried expirementing with cooking; I wasn't going to starve! I'm not going down without a fight. I learned how to make noodles! Man, they're so good. They taste like sex. Hey, give me a break. I haven't eaten in a while. Thankfully, Jacky had what seemed like a lifetime supply. I'm running low, though. I shouldn't feel worried though. I know Jacky will be back soon. I spin the sharp blade between my fingers and grasp it tightly, stabbing the wall of my room. I lay on the couch of my room; my room is very big. I was slouching against the couch as Cat sat on the floor, pressing her fingers against the board game on my coffee table.

I carve another tally on my wall; I've been counting the days Jacky has been gone. It's been awhile. I smile, trying to forget about it, "Well...it's more of a poem! But poetry is like spoken-music. Here it is:

Although you've been mean to me,  
I'll do my best to set you free,  
You're locked in a prison, behind these bars,  
I'll help you through those battle scars,  
You're free; the prison is empty; no longer contains,  
Which leaves you a question that remains,

Why was it you that had to feel pain?"

I release a sigh and open my eyes. Cat stares at the ground.

"A-Are you okay?"

She remains silent, "Yes. I'm absolutely fine. I'm just worried about Beck."

"What's wrong with Beck?" I ask, standing up.

"He's been at home for awhile. Maybe you should check up on him."

"Right in the middle of our game? Come on, Cat. It's girls night. We should be having fun and -"

"Just go," She sighs. I look down; she smiles a small smile and nods.

"Okay. See you later," I smile. She nods in reply as I exit.

**-Time Skip-**

I knock on the dark chocolate wood, waiting for a reply. No answer. I read the name on the rug I was standing upon, praying I didn't get the wrong house. Beck Oliver, hottest freshman in Hollywood Arts, lived in a two-story house with a great yard. It was like the ones on those movies! They lived deep in the woods, in the middle of nowhere. I chuckle, "Come on, Jadelyn! This is the only house here. It can't be the wrong one."

I look at their garage, "Maybe they aren't home."

I hear rustling behind the door and a thud. "Maybe I got the wrong deep-in-the-woods-house," I sigh.

"How many deep-in-the-woods-houses are there?" A voice chuckles.

"Beck!" I cheer; I tackle him and we roll into the house. When we stop, I'm on him, clinging tightly.

"It's good to see you, too," He grins. I press my hands against his chest and crawl off of him, making my way through the hallway. The house is really big. I crawl around the staircase that surrounds the lower floor in a square-like. "Whoa," I gasp softly in awe. I hear the door click and Beck gets on his hands and knees to face me.

"Yeah. Underground floors. Cool, huh?"

"You have no idea."

We climb to our feet and he shows me around.

"So...what's up?" I ask after the tour.

He still walks ahead of me, not bothering to turn around, "Nothing much. Same old, I guess."

I grab his hand, "No. I mean - _What's up_?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, stopping as my fingers interlocked with him.

"What's up with you? Anything...bad going on?" I ask cautiously.

He turns with a serious face, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"...yes. Everything is fine, Jade. Everything is..." he sighs. "..perfect."

There's a knock at the door. Beck freezes and he turns ghost white.

"Beck Oliver? Open the door, dear!" A voice calls from behind the door.

"Mom's home," He whispers fearfully.

"Sweet! Can't wait to meet her," I smile, turning towards the door.

"No! Hurry up. Follow me," Beck whispers, grasping my hand. I turn quickly as he pulled - dragged - me through the hallways. He gets to a dead end and drops to his knees. Beck bites down on the metal of a vent and gestures me to enter.

"What?" I ask. "Why? Don't you want me to meet your mom?"

"No," He growls.

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Please, Jadelyn! I care about you. Just listen to me. Try to get the hell out of here. I promise to explain it later," Beck whispers.

I nod silently and crawl up the vents, trying to find an exit. I crawl through the vents and look through the air-vent. I spot Beck, opening the door to a woman with brown, long hair. She looked old.

"Hello, Beck," She sighs, throwing her items at him.

Beck catches them all with ease and spills the items in their correct spots. "Hello, mom."

"What happened during my departure?" She asks, checking her nails and slowly circling around him.

"Uh, nothing. We had no visitors at all. No one called. There's no one here but me. Like a-always."

"Err! Incorrect."

Beck winces as if he was slapped.

"I-I-"

"Err! Incorrect again. You stuttered. I have never known you to stutter unless you are shy, happy, embarrassed or with me..._lying_."

Beck gulp, "That's impossible. I mean -"

"DON'T-" She snaps, back-handing him. "Lie to me!"

Beck lands on his back, grunting. "I'm not lying. Who would want to visit me? I'm a complete loser in school. Just like you said! You're always right. You also looked lovely -"

She kicks him, "Don't change the subject you worthless excuse for a son!"

His mom kicks his face again and Beck is bleeding, "I-I...I have nobody. Please...believe me."

She strolls with a cane in her hand and chuckles, circling her son. "You know, Beck Oliver...it's funny how you think I'm stupid." She whacks him with the head of her cane that was made out of stone, shaped like a wolf's head. "What about that native american? That little black boy you are so fond of..." Another whack. Beck is bleeding again. He tries to climb up. "How about that little girl? The one with red hair...yes? How is she?" She whacks him again and Beck falls backwards.

"She's..." He coughs. "..fine." His eyes widen. "Wait, no!"

Mrs. Oliver grabs the end of her end and swings it at him like she was playing baseball and his head was the ball, "Aha! So you do talk to her. Well, how's your little mental girlfriend? Is she dead yet?"

"She..is...not my girlfriend!"

She kicks him and Beck falls to the ground, groaning, "Don't give me that look. Your father said the same thing and where is he now?"

"Dad is on vacation! He deserves to get away from work."

"Your father is cheating on me! You defend him but he probably doesn't even know he has a son. I bet he doesn't even know your name." She smacks him for talking back.

"I-I...that's not true. Dad...daddy loves me."

"Hah! Daddy? You're so pathetic. Why do you think he never sends you gift? Why he's never in town or why he never calls. Seriously! When's the last time you've talked to him?" She gets on her knees to see her son's bleeding face. She wraps her arms around the boy, letting him cry onto her shirt, "Aw, my poor Beck Oliver. No one will ever love you. I'm all you've got."

Beck nods weakly and continues to sob silently.

I watched the whole thing in shock. I needed to save Beck! I back away, creating a dent in the vent that made a loud noise. Mrs. Oliver looks up and I gasp. I quickly cover my mouth and crawl backwards. "Who is here, Beck Oliver?"

"No one. I was here alone..."

"Doing?"

"I was...pleasuring myself," He lies. I think.

"Digusting. Keep those dirty thoughts of yours in your head!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I crawl backwards and finally fall out of the vent. Thank god I landed outside. My legs is bruised and I think I'm bleeding but I don't care.

"Sorry. Must be another bear! I'll take care of it."

Beck comes out and shuts the door, holding a gun. "Hi."

"What the fuck? Call the police! Your mom is a monster. Let me teach her a lesson."

Beck grabs my hands and drags me through the woods, making sure no one could see or hear us. "Jadelyn! Please. I love my mom." He lowers his voice. "She's all I got."

"No, you don't! You've got me!" I sigh. "Look, Beck. I know I'm not much and I'm not that bright but what I do know this: being loved is the best feeling in the world. And losing it is the worst. Just...believe me." I peck him on the lips and hug him.

"Thanks, Jade." He pushes me away and clicks his gun. "Run."

"Are you insane?" I cry out.

"My mom will hear the shot and think I killed the bear. You'll have time to get away!"

"But -" I gasp when I spotted his mom, running towards us with a bat.

"I-I-..." I sigh and lower my voice. I look in his eyes, "Please, Beck...let me save you."

He's aiming the gun towards me; his grip is shaky. He lowers the gun and sighs, "You can't save everybody, Jade."

Beck hears a crunch and spins around to see Mrs. Oliver. His eyes widen and he turns to me quickly, "Jade-"

I run as ge tries to hold her off; I'm so happy I'm a fast runner. But I feel sick to my stomach. Beck is being abused and I can do it run?

**-Time Skip-**

_Dear Friend,_

_I found out why Beck tries to avoid me after school. His mom abuses him. I can't believe it! I feel like the worst person on the planet. But I'm not. I'm so selfish. Beck is feeling pain and I'm feeling sorry for myself? I'm digusted with myself. I'm such a bad friend. It's all my fault. I should be the one feeling pain. Beck doesn't want me to help him but I don't want him to suffer! If Jacky was here, he would do the right thing. He would turn Mrs. Oliver in and take the blame because he's an adult. I would be safe and so would Beck. If Jacky was here, everything would be fine. But he's not. He'll probably be back tomorrow. I hope. _

_I should feel pain. Beck should be safe and sound. It's all my fault. I can't believe it! Why would Beck back down? He's strong. He can do it. I should've helped him. I'm such a jerk. It's my fault. It's because of me that he will feel double-the-pain now. It's all my fau-_

SNAP! My pencil snaps in my palm. I sigh and grunt as I give up and roll into bed.

I look through my window and sigh, "Jack, wherever you are. Please come home."

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. I Wanna Start A Fight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is actually dramatic. So be warned. **

I walk out of class, talking to my best friend. She had every period with me! How lucky am I? Cat goes on about how she saved her brother from drowning. In a box of glitter.

"That's so weird!" I chuckle.

"Yeah! I had to jump in, too," She giggles.

I shrug, "That explains the outfit."

My redhaired friend wore a pink skirt with a pink tanktop under a white sweater with white slip-ons. Every inch had a hint of glinter. "C'mon! You look like that dude from Twilight!" I laugh. I made it through two weeks alone into winter break. Out of winter break, I think it's a month or three weeks. I haven't seen Jack since. I try to act happy but it's a big struggle not to cry. When I need to, I go into the janitors' closet. Hopefully I won't be doing that. Ever again. We continue to chat, walking to my locker. She explains how every student needs to decorate their locker. I shrug, "Maybe some other time. Hey! I heard Scissoring 2 is out! Let's go see it now!"

"Yes! I'm going to call my mom. B.R.B," Cat cheers. She races to her locker to pick up her phone. I smile brightly and place my books in my locker, considering I won't be needing them. I was waiting for the bell to ring.

I look into my locker and see a sign with many tally marks; its title read: Days of Hollywood Arts!

I smile; I finally made it through a lot. This was my new school.

My new home.

I'm feeling really happy right now. I just finished eating lunch and I'm hoping to eat dinner with my friends. I'm also assuming we'll get popcorn during the movie so that's just great! Nothing can bring me down. I try not to think of Beck or Andre. Outside, Beck looks really happy. He even explained to me how happy he was. Andre was getting through winter. Christmas hadn't passed yet. It's twelve days away. I'm thinking of doing Twelve Days Of Christmas for my project. I had three days! I needed to decide now.

Suddenly, something shoves me aside. I retract from my locker fearfully; the locker almost cut off my head! I turn to see whom is responsible; a tall girl with black hair. She wore all black and had a sense of danger to her. She walks with her friends who seem to agree to everything she says.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Someone could get hurt," I insist, trying to be polite; I almost died so excuse me if I'm not doing a good job. Everyone releases small "ohhh" sounds as the pale girl turns towards me slowly.

"What did you say?" She growls.

I narrow my eyes; remember what Jack says: Lovely ladies shouldn't have an ugly attitude. "I was wondering if you could watch your actions while taking a certain path! You bumped into my locker while I was reaching in and it almost slammed on my neck. Thank god I moved quickly. I'm not trying to offend you or -"

I release a small surprised whimper, my cheek growing bright red. She slapped me. "Please. Just stop. It was just an offer. I'm sure you don't want this on your record."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Huh, West?" She shoves me a little, increasing her threat.

"Please, stop. You could get hurt," I warn her. My fist are tightening; I really hope she stops because I don't want to freak people out with my anger.

I can't help it! I'm begin to grit my teeth, trying to put my anger to use somewhere else. If I get kicked out of school, I'm dead. Literally, dead. Jack hasn't showed up in a long time. Usually, he'll leave a note or something!

"Fuck you! Do you know who I am? I'm Kris Northrup!" She snarls, shoving me hard into my locker.

_THAT'S IT! _I growl mentally. I throw my black bookbag down and shove her, daring her to walk away and forget this ever happened. I can't do this. Someone stop me! Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll put me out of my misery.

All I felt was a sharp pain in my gut and on my face. I shake my head and open my eyes to see her fist, coming to a rest on my nose. I release a small cry before getting up. "Ugh! I've had enough of you, bitch!" I snarl, punching her face. I hit her face, stomach and chin multiple times but I didn't stop there. Kris punches my face again and I feel the metallic taste of a certain liquid roll down onto my tongue.

She shoves me against the locker and gets as much hits as possible. My head starts to pound and I caught a glimpse of a red stain on a white locker. She yanks me back and spins around, crashing her foot against my head. I land on the floor, groaning in pain. Everything starts to get blurry. I crawl away from her and climb onto my feet quickly, struggling greatly. I'm losing energy.

Of course, I see her gloating with her friends and everyone congradulating her. I wipe my lip across my sleeve and tap her shoulder. She turns. With as much anger as I can possible produce, I pull my fist back and release. Next thing I know, she's on the floor. I climb onto her, hitting her as much as possible with my fist.

I grab her collar, pull it up with her head following and slam it against the ground, shouting cuss words and other horrible things.

Kris still tries to get the upperhand by kicking, scratching and slapping me.

I can feel her friends, trying to pry me off her but I only shove them away. No one was going to stop me from giving this bitch what she deserved.

Next, I feel two seniors boys, pulling me back. I turn and attack them aswell with only one hit towards their faces. Still they try. I growl in reply and snarl cuss words again, continuing my work.

I can hear screaming and pleads for me to stop but I'm not listening.

Before Kris gives up, she throws a punch upward, colliding with my face again. It really hurt this time. It burns like when you put medicine on a cut and the pain is too much too bare. I'm about to give up and call it even. I climb off her and walk away, grumbling some words.

"That's right!" She chuckles, coughing. "Go back to that slutty girlfriend, Cat!"

I don't think I've ever been any angrier than I was at this moment. "What did you say?" I growl, turning around to give her my scariest glare-downs ever. Kris climbs to her feet and wipes her eye. She's a mess; the corner of her lip is bleeding, her cheek is red and she's limping a bit. I'm sure I look like shit.

"You heard me, bitch. Your precious Cat is a slutty whore," Kris grins. I run at her, leading into the fight with a right jab at her gut and facial features. She grabs my shoulders and uses her strength to crash me those two senior boys.

Here's all I know about Kris Northrup; she's a senior with a taste for danger. She causes trouble everywhere she goes and everyone's afraid of her. I also know that she has a sister with brown hair and she's tougher than her big sis here. I really hope she's not here.

I throw a fist towards her face and she's on the floor, groaning. "Say goodnight, slut!" I hiss, punching her again. This time, she's unconsious.

"Um, Jade? You should really try to stay out of trouble next time. Her sister is not going to be happy," Beck sighs with relief, seeing that I'm not the other girl. He saw me? Oh god, he must think I'm a freak now! I shake it off and nod coolly.

"Trouble?" I chuckle, wiping my lip. "You're only in trouble when you get caught." I'm trying to save my breakdown for when I get home. I seriously think I might die.

I turn and a girl yanks my collar, lifting up and slamming me into the lockers behind me. "I'm in trouble," I cough quickly. "Let me guess. Maggy Northrup?"

I smile weakly; she punches me and I grab at my cheek, my mouth a perfect 'o' as I groan. There's no way I'll even be able to survive this! She throws me to the ground and kicks my gut. I grab her foot and yank her to ground; I quickly climb to my feet and collide my foot against her face.

Quickly, I run towards my first period class. Mr. Sikowitz had to be there! He always stays after school. Of course, the final bell hasn't rang and the people in his class plus the seniors are allowed to roam the hallways or finish work. Maggy beats me to it, grabbing my hoodie and dragging me against the floor.

I struggle for hair; she's tightening the hoodie against my neck. I'm fighting against her and myself! I want to die so this pain will end but I can't. Andre needs me here. I'm the only one who knows his secret and he needs me. Thankfully, Maggy releases her grip and shoves my head in a locker. She grasps the locker door and whispers to me icily:

"Any last words, Jade? Maybe for that mentally retarted friend of yours? What was her name? Oh, yes! Cat Valentine."

My eyes widen and my lips curl into a smirk, "Yeah! I got some words," I say, grinning.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW, BITCH!" I shout, pulling out a box of glitter. It lands all over her! Luckily, she stuck me in Cat's locker.

"AHH! MY EYES," Maggy cries, rubbing her eyes. I forget what happens next. I black out.

My vision appears to me again while I'm on her, slamming my fist anywhere I could. Maggy punches my lips and I can taste the metallic liquid across my tongue. "AUGH"! I cry out; "Say it again! Say what you said about my friends!"

"Cat's an idiot! Andre is an emo fag and Beck -"

I kick her and grab her hair. _No one _was going to talk about Beck this way.

I lift my fist up again but this time, I get a glimpse of my surroundings.

"Jadey, please, stop," I hear. I look up and see Cat with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-...C-cat, I..." I can't speak. I feel sick; like barfing. Like coughing up blood. This is horrible. My life is horrible. That's it. I can't have a savior if no one knows I need saving. I'm telling her once we get out of here. If we get out of here. Before I can even make words, I cry out; a had a sharp pain on my arm. I look down to see that bitch with a razor, slicing my skin. My backpack is only inches away so I reach over and grab the nearest thing inside. I aim the object towards her neck.

"STAY DOWN, BITCH," I scream, opening the scissors. Everyone backs away; I look up to Cat and look down on Maggy. She's shaking with fear and her eyes are closed.

"Jadey, please, just stop," She whimpers, tears rolling down her face. Instead of speaking, I slowly climb off Maggy and nod expressionless. I grab Cat's wrist and we run out the door. My body hurts; the sun is not making it any better.

"Let's go to my place," I mutter.  
-

Where are we? I blacked out while walking. I look around and get a whiff of the familiar scent of fresh lavender.

"Whoa," She gasps, looking around.

"Yeah," I mumble, shrugging. I feel a little better; I'm still bleeding from my hand. At least that's the only place I'm bleeding, right? I haven't looked in a mirror yet.

"Jadey, are you okay? You don't look so good," Cat says, walking towards me carefully. I nod and sigh, closing my eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah...I'm gonna be...going to be just fi-fine," I mutter. I fall forward and land on my face.

"OH GOD, JADE!" She cries out, running to my side. Cat lifts me up and helps me upstairs.  
-

I blacked out again; this time, we're in my room. She shuts the door, holding some things she probably found in my brother's emergency kit. "I told Beck and Andre to cover up for us," She says. I feel my stomach jabbing with pain. I scream, grasping my gut.

"Coming!" Cat cries out, running towards me. She places the supplies on my desk and instructs me to sit down in front of her. "Uh, I'm going to need for you to take off your shirt."

I turn a bright red but listen. She sinks the rag into a clear-as-water liquid and presses it against my wounds. I hiss and pull back painfully.

"Sorry!" She frowns. Cat rubs my cheek with the cloth and I bite my lip. I wince again; my lip was bleeding thanks to those two bitches.

"Jade..." She sighs.

"Cat, I'm sorry. They were making fun of you and I just...I lost it," I plead, looking down.

"Jade, thank you but I can fight my own battles."

"They were calling you a slut! They called you a whore! Maggy called you mentally retarted. They deserved getting their ass kicked," I snapped, clenching my fist.

"Jadey," She breathes. Instinctively, I release my grip between my palms and relax.

"I'm sorry, Cat, but you're my best friend. If they touch you, I'll blind them," I growl. It stays quiet for awhile as she rubs more medicine across my body.

"I have no idea why you chose to mess with Maggy and Kris! They're like - twice your size!" She exclaims, rubbing across my guts where some scratches and dried up blood is at.

"I told you. They made fun of you guys," I mutter unhappily, staring at the ground.

She dabs my eye and I close them, breathing slowly. I found pleasure through pain if I focused hard enough. The medicine was relaxing actually. I'm kinda glad that Cat is here. I turn a bright red, thinking about how Cat would look without her shirt on. Oh god, I'm turning all lesbo. "Hey, Jadey?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks," She says simply.

I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it. "No one has ever stood up for me before. Flat out, no one has ever cared about me either. My brothers are always angry. At me!"

I moan, the pain was becoming a little more pleasurable, "...sorry about that."

"Calm down, Jade! It's just medicine."

"Hehe, right. Cat, about the whole thing, I just lost it. No one should ever be mean to you. I-I-" I bite my tongue. I was going to admit to her? Already, Jade! "I-I...I think you're great."

"I'm not," She sighs.

"Yes, you are! You're great. You're funny, talented, wild, out-going, perfect, and to top it off, you're the beautiful and se-" Oh god, what did I almost say? This is amazingly stupid!

Cat lowers her voice, "Not as sexy as you."

My face burns like fire. What did she- Cat Valentine is that you? What's going on!

She stares at me and I look back. Cat quickly presses her lips against mine. My heart is beating out of my chest and I finally snap out of it and kiss back. Did I want this? No! She's my best friend. This is wrong. Okay, I'll pull away in one minute. After I finish this sentence, I will stop.

Oh god, Jade, who are you trying to fool? I gasp out as Cat pushes me against my wall. She takes the moment to deepen the kiss. She tasted really good. Wait, isn't Cat a virgin? What? Jade, stop thinking about that! It's just a...make-out session. How heavy can it get?

She presses her body against me, kissing me hungrily. I moan at her actions. I push her backwards until she's pressed against my bed. I lean forward and kiss her neck, licking a bit. She shudders at the contact and clings to me tighter.

Cat pushes me back and guides my hand under the hem of her shirt. My heart skips a beat. God, she's so gorgeous.

I run my hand across her flat stomach, digging my fingers in when needed. Her eyes are shut and she's biting her lip. Cat clings to me again and begins to suck on my neck, biting down a bit. I moan and dig my fingers in the back.

"God, J-Jade...you're so ripped," Cat whispers, running her hands down my abs.

I pull her shirt off. I wanted her; the hell with want! I needed her.

"Lovely," I grin, breathing heavily. We fall back on my bed and she's runs her fingers down to my pants. Cat unbuttons them and tries to yank them off. She grabs my arms and grips tightly.

"AUGH!" I cry out. Pain takes over my body and I groan loudly.

"J-Jade, what's wrong?" Cat pulls away. "Did I do something wrong? Oh god, I'm sorry. It's m-my first time. It's just that you're like really pretty and sexy and I-I..."

"Cat," I groan. I move my hand from my arm and see Maggy's razor stuck in my skin. Blood is tricking down my hands. Cat gasps and gets on her knees; she grips my arms. "NO! Cat...please stop."

She moves her hands away in shock and backs away. I sigh heavily. "Here. Let me help." Cat grasps the razors and pulls.

**-Cat's POV-**

My eyes widen in shock as Jade shoves me away and stands up, grabbing at her cut.

I stand up and she grabs my hands. She places them on her face and stares in my eyes.

She stares at me and whispers, "Cat, it's not your fault."

I watch her eyes. Her eyes. Those eyes I fell in love with. They were deep blue and full-of-life. They always had a story, an action, a lust, a passion...a song.

I stare into her eyes; the ocean blue eyes grow cold blue as if literal ice was growing onto the ocean. They were cold now. They were dead. Jade falls forward on her face.

"JADELYN!" I cry out in fear and shock. I fall to her knees and grab her head; as if my hand was a cup. I rested my hand on her stomach, sighing. "Jadelyn?"

"Unnh-" She struggles to breathe, clenching her fist. She finally gives up and falls, "Nrgg."

I quickly grab the phone and dial 911, explaining my emergency quickly. The lady accepted and insisted that I stay calm and wait for the ambulences. I hang up and grab Jade again.

Tears stream down my face as I stroke her raven black hair. "D-don't worry, Jadey! They're coming. You're going to be okay," I choke out betweens sobs.

Oh, god, what was I going to do? This is all my fault. I needed to take her to the hospital before we starting fooling around! God, I'm an idiot. Those girls are right. I'm mental. Mental because any sane person would take their wounded friend to the hospital instead of trying to get in her pants. She's hurt.

And it's because of me. It's my fault.

It's all my fault.


End file.
